


Explore Your Options

by Krit



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Jack have a discussion about health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explore Your Options

Jack woke to a rapid knock on his door at 3:30 in the morning. A full half an hour before he had to get up for his run. He didn’t know who they were or what they wanted, but it had better be good. He opened the door to see George standing there, bright eyed and bushy tailed with a grin on her face and a briefcase in her hand.

 

“Hey! Sorry to bug you! I know it’s early, but I needed to go over some missing sections of your paperwork. I figured I could get you right before your run.”

 

“Ummm... Yeah... That’s... Come on in.” He stepped aside and waved her into his apartment. They sat at he kitchen table and went over forms for ten minutes before she pulled out the medical file. “Oh, I already finished those.”

 

“Huh. Current medications is completely blank.”

 

“I... I don’t take any.”

 

“Nothing?”

 

“No. Is...” He narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side. “Is this a test?”

 

“No no! It’s just... You were prescribed medication for severe anxiety, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And that was what you got addicted to?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So after rehab... What did your psychiatrist recommend?”

 

“Ummm... Nothing? Therapy.”

 

“You- You’re not on _anything_?”

 

“No?”

 

“But you still have anxiety?”

 

“Well, yeah. I’m in therapy.”

 

“But you still have attacks?”

 

“Sometimes.” He stared at the table. “A lot, maybe.”

 

“And no one recommended non-addictive medication options?”

 

Jack’s head shot up and he stared at her with wide eyes. “There are non-addictive anxiety medications?”

 

“Oh. My. God. _Unacceptable_. The doctor listed here is your therapist?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Does their office have a psychiatrist?”

 

“I... think so?”

 

George grabbed her phone, poking at it viciously before bringing it to her ear. She then growled and brought it back down, angrily poking it again. She repeated this a few times before she began speaking.

 

“Hello. This is Jack Zimmermann’s manager. I’d like to schedule an appointment for him to come into your office and discuss medication options. He has a negative history with benzos, so if you could talk to him about Buspirone or something similar, that would be helpful. Thank you.” She gave her number and then Jack’s before hanging up. “Obviously, the choice is up to you, but it’s important to explore all your options. I can’t believe no one has discussed this with you.”

 

“Buspirone?”

 

“It’s what I take. It’s non-addictive, non-everything. It just makes the attacks go away and everything a little more manageable. It’s safe as houses. My vet even prescribed it for one of my cats once.”

 

“Your cat had anxiety?”

 

“Yeah. It was bad. He was peeing everywhere. Listen. Whether or not you take medication is up to you. But it should be a well informed decision that you make after learning all your options. So, talk to the doctor, see what they say, ask any questions you have, and decide for yourself. I just want to make sure that you have every option available.” She smiled and squeezed his hand. “Anxiety sucks. It sucks hard. You shouldn’t have to fight so much.”

 

Jack smiled and squeezed her hand back. “Thanks George. Is that everything?”

 

“Yep. That’s the last of it.”

 

“You wanna go on my run with me?”

 

“Absolutely!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo...... This was fully inspired by my own experiences (I am George in this. George is based on me.) and some thoughts that I had about Jack's treatment for his anxiety. I just wanna clarify, George is not pressuring Jack to take medication at all. She just makes him set up an appointment to talk to a doctor to discuss all the information he needs to make an informed decision. Shes not angry that he's not medicated, she's angry that no one told him anything about his options.
> 
> (The thing about the cat totally happened, btw. My sister reminded me about it when I started taking Buspirone.)


End file.
